Winter Wonderland
by Amycat8733
Summary: Fun in the snow as Team Sheppard attends a Winter Carnival. Will all go as planned or will trouble visit before Santa?


Winter Wonderland

_By Amycat8733 for Nacimynom_

**Title**: Winter Wonderland

**Author**: Amycat8733

**Rating**: T

**Pairing(s)**: John/Teyla

**Characters**:

**Genres**: gen, family, friendship

**Warnings**: J/T, family fluff

**Length**:

**Disclaimer**: The characters and locales of SGA don't belong to me. For fun, not profit. I just swim in the pool. No borrowed OCs were harmed during these productions.

**Summary**: Fun in the snow as Team Sheppard attends a Winter Carnival. Will all go as planned or will trouble visit before Santa?

**Prompt:** Maybe something off-world that involves sledding, skiing, or ice skating? I bet Sheppard is good in at least one of those sports and Rodney being Canadian has to know how to ice skate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The crate arrived with many others which made it unremarkable. What made it stand out was that it was marked 'personal' and that it was addressed to Colonel John Sheppard. The Quartermaster's staff moved the crate to the bay set aside for personal storage. They were rather curious as to what it contained as it was light for its size, but they were not so curious as to open the crate and incur the Colonel's wrath.

Four days before Christmas and two days before the Winter Carnival on P3M-3427 the mystery was solved.

John waited in the storage bay as his team trailed in, the crate open behind him.

Predictably, it was Rodney that voiced what they were all thinking.

"Okay, Sheppard, why all the mystery?" He crossed his arms as he came to a stop. "Busy man here, lots to do before our mission to Popsicle Land."

"Rodney, we were invited to visit Nordica to participate in their festival as we are allies." Teyla replied calmly.

"Hmph. It's still cold, wet, dangerous, cold, and, oh yes … cold. I hate the cold. It's why I moved out of Canada."

John smiled. "Then you joined the SGC and moved to Colorado and accepted the posting to Antarctica after getting sent to Russia. All of which are cold."

Rodney just stared, his mouth moving as he tried to come up with a rejoinder.

Teyla and Ronon smiled. It wasn't often that Rodney was rendered speechless, but when it happened, it was usually John that did it.

Finally, Rodney found his voice. "Whatever. So, did you call us here just to insult me?"

John shook his head. "Nope. Remember, last year when we went to Nordica, before we left I asked Chief Tackel if we could bring our own gear next time?"

Rodney surreptitiously rubbed his butt. The Nordicans had ice skates, but they were short people. The blades had not been long enough and, when Rodney had tried a spin, he'd ended up planted on the ice. The fall had been hard enough that he'd limped around the city for two weeks with a bruised tailbone.

John had his own bad memory of the trip. While participating in a downhill ski event, one of the skis he was using split after he'd just finished navigating a set of moguls. The ensuing tumble left him with a badly sprained ankle and knee, pulled muscles in his back and a bumper crop of bruises.

Teyla and Ronon did not escape unscathed either. Ronon got the flu after he ended up getting dunked in a frozen river when the ice gave way during a sled race. Teyla received a sprained wrist and a mild concussion when her skis came unbound during a gentle downhill run.

"What did you get, Sheppard?" Ronon asked.

John reached into the crate and pulled out four empty duffle bags. He set one down and handed out the other three. "I got us our own gear." With that statement, he pulled out several small boxes and divided up their contents. When he finished, they each had a set of protective, insulated clothing including helmets, goggles, and gloves. Next out of the crate were four big boxes. He checked the labels as he passed them out.

Rodney's eyes bulged as John handed out the gear. He recognized the labels as being high-end gear, which meant money – lots of money.

Teyla examined the items as John handed them out. She was unfamiliar with them, but she had enough experience from her years of trading to realize that these were high quality goods.

Ronon, for all his gruff exterior and preference for leathers, came from a well-off family and also recognized the articles as high end stuff.

"Sheppard, do you know how much…?"

John looked up from his crouched position by the boxes. "Yes, Rodney, I do. I know exactly how much I spent." His tone was calm but his body screamed with tension. He took in the expressions on his team's faces. "But, hey, if it bothers you, don't wear it." He reached in and pulled out the last four boxes. They were long and slim. "You might want these, though." He gathered his gear, stuffed it in the fourth bag, hoisted the long case onto his shoulder, and left the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

People cleared his path as he stalked through the corridors. Instead of returning to the suite he shared with Teyla, he went to his old quarters which he kept maintained in case of emergencies or just when he needed a short nap and didn't want to make the trip back to their quarters. He leaned the ski case against the wall and dumped the duffle bag's contents onto the bed. He sat down on the bed and opened a drawer in his nightstand to retrieve a pair of scissors. He de-tagged everything, gathered it up and headed for the bathroom where the clothes washer was. He stuffed it all in and started the machine. Didn't matter what he put in or how it needed to be cleaned, it always came out clean and smelling fresh.

He left the bathroom and decided that he didn't want to be found so he gathered his laptop and a few supplies and headed for his sanctuary. It was the top of one of the core towers and had a great view of the city. He moved quickly through the corridors so no one would stop him. At the edge of the populated areas, he had Atlantis blank him from the sensor feeds. It was one trick he wished he'd had when the Genii invaded, although their being able to track him kept them in the open where he could get to them.

Safely in his sanctuary, he stood staring out at the choppy ocean below. There was a storm on the horizon, but nothing to worry about unless you planned to go swimming. In his heart he knew he was being unfair to his team by hiding, but he hated being stared at like he'd just grown a second head. This was why he'd never told them about his upbringing, although considering how much of his career in the Air Force he'd spent getting hazardous duty pay and just banking it, he'd be well off. The inheritance he'd received had only made his nest egg bigger.

He turned from the window and settled on the couch with his laptop to catch up on his reports.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When John left, the three teammates were stunned. They did not know what to do with his largesse. Teyla could tell that their reactions hurt John deeply, but she was tardy to move and unable to intercept him before he disappeared. She knew it was fruitless to chase him. His bouts of wanderlust meant that he knew the city quite well and could therefore disappear quickly.

Confused even after all this time, she turned to Rodney. "Rodney, what is wrong with these items? They are quite well made and are probably very warm."

"Yeah, McKay, what gives?" Ronon added.

Rodney waved his hands at the piles of gear. "This is too good. A lot of this stuff is super expensive. I feel like it's charity – a handout," he added at the confused looks he got.

"Maybe he just wants us to have what we need." Ronon rumbled.

"The US military, for all its faults, supplies perfectly good cold weather gear. We wore it last year."

"Yes, we did, and Ronon was sick after getting dropped into the river." She held up a tag. "This says it stays warm even when wet."

"Yes, so if Conan goes through the ice again he'll stay toasty."

Ronon grinned. "Cool."

"Ugh, yes, it's cool." Rodney grimaced. "It's just that he could have said something. He didn't have to buy everything. I could've helped." He started pacing, hands waving wildly. "He does this all the time. Always doing things for us and never letting anyone help him."

Teyla shook her head but it was Ronon that answered. "He does ask for help when he needs to."

Teyla watched Rodney as he paced and fussed. "Something is bothering you."

Rodney stopped mid-rant and his shoulders slumped. "Christmas is this weekend. I forgot until the briefing about the mission to Nordica."

Instantly Teyla discerned the heart of the matter. "You did not get John anything for Christmas."

Rodney sat down on a crate. "No, I didn't. It's been so busy that I forgot."

Teyla sat beside him and placed her hand on his knee. "I am certain that John will forgive you."

Ronon wandered over and opened one of the long cases and lifted out a ski. There were no laces on it like the ones the Nordicans used. "How do you put this on?"

"You lock your boots onto it." Rodney got up and hurried over when Ronon tried to step onto it with his regular boots. "No, no, no Conan. It locks onto ski boots."

"You Tau'ri are weird. You make boots from wood?"

Rodney grabbed the big box from Ronon's pile. "Put these on."

In the end, he had to demonstrate how to put the boots on, how to fasten them to the skis and how to move on the skis. Halfway through, he regretted chasing Sheppard off. He'd have been so much better at this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After leaving Rodney, Teyla took her new gear to their quarters. She noticed that John's was not there. After she set her own things to be cleaned, she went in search of John. She checked his usual haunts then checked his old quarters. There she found his skis and other gear. She gathered it up and took it to their quarters. That would make him come to her. When John did not show at dinner, she started to grow concerned.

Torren wandered in, toy cars in hand. "Da's otay, Mama. He sad, but otay."

Teyla looked at her son in astonishment. "Torren, how do you know this?"

Torren peered up at her in confusion. "I feel him here," and he pointed at his head, "just lite I do you, Mama."

She left her chair and settled in the floor beside Torren. "Would you like to make Daddy happy?"

He nodded and crawled up in her lap.

"Now, think about Daddy and think happy thoughts."

After forty minutes, Teyla felt a presence in the room. She had not heard the chime so she was certain that it was one of three people.

"That's rather unfair, using Torren to coax me out."

Teyla opened her eyes and focused on John. "I am simply using all means at my disposal," she replied as Torren wriggled from her grasp.

"Da! I miss you!" Torren said as he grabbed onto John's leg.

John leaned down and lifted him. "Hey, buddy. I missed you too," he said as he hugged him, nose buried in his curly hair. "Can you go play in your room? Your Mom and I need to talk."

Torren wrapped his arms around John's neck and hugged him. "Otay. I go play wit my cars."

John set him down and Torren scampered off. After he left the room, John sat down on the couch facing Teyla and settled in to wait.

Teyla picked up her tea and took a sip as she gathered her thoughts. She could tell John was tense. Wherever he had went after this morning had calmed him but he was still tightly coiled.

"John, I am sorry about this morning. I was stunned by your generous gift. Even after all this time, you still manage to do things that surprise me. This is just one more way that you are seeking to protect us, am I right?"

John nodded. "I didn't want a repeat of last year. Every one of our injuries could have been prevented." He stood abruptly and paced to the window. "I just wish Rodney would quit about the money." He stared out across the stormy sea. "He sounds like my father when he does that and the thought makes me want to hit something."

"He does not mean any harm by it, John. He is simply seeking to be part of the team, just as Ronon and I are." Her arms circled his waist. "He mentioned that we could have all … chipped in. Is this true?"

"It is. You and Ronon get paid just like everyone from Earth." He turned to face her. "I did it because it needed to be done and no one else seemed concerned about it."

"Ronon and I did not know."

"You didn't ask, either. Rodney definitely knew." He ran one hand through his hair. "I brought it up during the post-mission briefing and several more times over the next few weeks."

"I thought you were going to requisition us some gear, not buy it."

John looked up as the outer door whispered open and met Rodney's gaze; Ronon stood behind him.

"What the heck gave you that idea?"

"Well, you must have worn it when you were stationed at McMurdo, right?"

John shook his head. "The stuff they issue at McMurdo is years out of date, bulky and inefficient. The only thing military issue I wore there was my uniforms."

"Oh." Rodney glanced down at the floor. "Um … well, I … I came to apologize. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did earlier."

"Apology accepted." A mischievous spark lit John's eyes. "As penance, I get your brownie tomorrow at dinner."

Rodney opened his mouth to protest. Sergeant Chavez' brownies were as sought after as her oatmeal cookies. At the look on John's face, he closed his mouth. "Fine."

"Sorry, Sheppard."

"Apology accepted, big guy." John wrapped his arm around Teyla and headed for the kitchen. "I'm fixing a sandwich. I had an MRE, but that was a while ago."

Ronon and Rodney both chimed in that they could eat. Ronon then surprised everyone by intercepting John and steering him and Teyla towards the sofa. "Sit. I'll fix it."

Ronon busied himself in their kitchen and soon had a big plate of sandwiches on the table along with drinks and chips. They gathered round and dug in. Torren even had half a sandwich and then, to everyone's amusement, insisted on feeding John the other half.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day of the festival dawned cold and clear. The MALP reported a temperature on Nordica that made them glad for John's foresight. In their cold weather gear, the Gateroom was a bit warm, but they wouldn't stay warm for too long. When Woolsey saw them off, he wished them good luck.

Rodney started to moan so John just pushed him through the wormhole. He got an earful on the other side.

"Oh, god, we're so screwed!" he said, "Woolsey just cursed us."

"How? Wouldn't he want us to have good luck?" Ronon rumbled.

"It usually is, but with Colonel Calamity, it probably just sealed our fates."

John slipped his shades on and then set his skis on the snow. "Anyone need help with their skis?" he called. A chorus of "no's" answered back. He made sure his boots were snug then stepped into the bindings of his hybrid skis. They incorporated the features of cross-country and downhill skis and were suitable for both styles of skiing. Once everyone was ready, they set off for the Nordicans' village. By ski, it was a twenty minute trip. On foot, it was two hours' of struggle.

Upon their arrival, Chief Tackel greeted them warmly. From the admiring looks their skis were getting, John figured there might be a trade opportunity in the future. The Nordicans did have some mineral deposits that Atlantis needed and a few herbs that were very useful in some new medicines.

Ronon participated in the ice sled event again. Thanks to a little recon by John, he avoided the thin spot and used a few tricks to gain a nice lead in the race. He was grinning ear to ear when he crossed the finish line. "That was awesome. How'd you know?"

John winked. "Trade secret. Show ya some more later."

During the trip to the village, Rodney had complained about the timing device the Nordica used. While Ronon was racing, John noticed that Rodney had been timing the participants on his tablet and comparing his readings to the official clock. The Nordican's clock, while not Swiss manufacture, was well-made and kept very good time. John remembered Teyla's fire starter and, after the race was over, reminded Rodney that even though a lot of the Pegasus natives might live simple lives now, that had not always been the case.

Teyla decided to enter the women's downhill speed race. Her small size was actually a hindrance but the new skis counteracted a lot of it. She tied for first with another woman and one of the teen girls. Their times were so close together that the judges argued about it for 15 minutes. After a lively discussion, they decided to split the prize of three nice fur blankets.

When they started gathering the participants for the figure competition, Rodney wistfully glanced at the ice. He'd checked it with one of the LSD and it was frozen to a nice thick depth, perfect for skating.

John ambled over with a package in his hand. He thrust it into Rodney's and, at his motion of 'go ahead', tore into it. Inside was a pair of men's figure skates the exact style he wore when he was younger.

Rodney looked up, disbelief writ on his face. "How …?"

John smiled. "I emailed Jeannie. She got them for you." He pulled out a camera. "In exchange, she made me promise to get video of you using them."

"Oh, god, she'll want the embarrassing shots to show everyone we know."

"I only promised to shoot video. I did not promise to send it unedited."

No words issued from Rodney's mouth, but the look on his face was gratitude enough. He hurried off to a nearby bench to put the skates on.

Teyla came up and wrapped her arm around John. Even through the winter gear, he could feel the warmth of her touch. "That was a very nice thing, John."

He nodded. "I hope it works out. I owe Carson and Radek for helping get his measurements."

She smiled. Everything would be fine.

The participants drew lots to see what order they would compete in. Rodney would go last.

The natives were good with a few trying moves that they had seen Rodney do the year before. John didn't figure skate. He preferred to have a stick in his hand if he had skates on his feet. Maybe they could teach the Nordicans ice hockey.

John thought the skating would be cancelled after one guy near the middle took a nasty spill. He came out of it with only a sprained ankle and a bruised ego. The ice, however, had a deep gouge in it. John watched Chief Tackel head out to evaluate it. After a few moments, he stood and waved at a group of villagers, who duck-walked across the ice and knelt to repair the damage.

John noted that they were using a rock to smooth the ice. Glancing around, he spied an old, flat-bottomed pan being used to hold utensils near a cook fire. He walked over and, after asking to borrow it, scooped some coals from the edge of the fire and carefully slid across the ice. "Chief, if you will permit me, I can show you an easier way to fix that."

Chief Tackel stood and faced him, eying the pan in his hand. "We are always looking for a better way. Please show us."

John knelt and scooped some loose snow into the gouge. The villagers had it partially fixed, but the cold rock they were using kept trying to stick. With the snow heaped high, John set the hot pan on it. Wisps of steam rose from the spot. John moved the pan around to spread the melted snow and blend it with the surrounding ice. When he was done, the area was almost as smooth as it had been at the start.

Chief Tackel knelt and examined the repair. "Very well done, Colonel Sheppard."

John inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Thank you. My people have a few tools that do a better job that we can show you."

They cleared the ice and, after a short intermission, resumed the competition.

The next skaters were really good, especially one that John recognized as Chief Tackel's daughter, Daila. Rodney was the only non-native participant. When he stepped onto the ice, a hush fell over the crowd. They all remembered his performance from last year and wanted to see more. He skated out to the center ice and struck a pose. After a moment, he unfurled from his position and started slowly moving across the ice. He surprised them when he picked up the tempo and started putting in fancier moves. When he sprang into the air and came down facing backwards and continued to skate looking over his shoulder, the crowd let out a roar of applause.

John had the camera going the whole time Rodney was on the ice. It was hard to reconcile the graceful man on the ice with the awkward scientist, but certain mannerisms showed through.

Rodney took first place; the chief's daughter took second. After Chief Tackel handed them their prizes, they moved to one side and items changed hands. Several of the items would do Rodney no good in Atlantis, so he traded them for some of the items that Daila indicated that she didn't want. John tried to see what they were, but the angle was bad. Rodney stowed them in his backpack before he returned to John's side.

Everyone gathered in the Meeting Hut for refreshments and to warm up. After the break, John, his team and the villagers headed to a different section of the slopes. First up was the slalom course. Participants had to navigate the course and avoid knocking over the poles. Teyla ended up with second place. She would have had first but one of the previous participants had broken a ski pole and left it behind in the snow. When her ski hit it, it knocked her sideways just enough to bump a pole. She was favoring her shoulder when she crossed the finish line. John was immediately at her side, concern writ across his face.

"Are you alright?"

Teyla rotated and stretched her arm. "I believe so. I hit the pole rather firmly, but I do not feel any damage. I shall have it checked when we get home."

He bent to touch foreheads with her. "Yes, you will."

They watched the rest of the skiers but none came close to Teyla and Eldan, the son of the village wise woman. Finally, it was time for the final event – the men's speed trial. This was John's event. This was what he was good at.

John made his way to the top of the slope along with the other contestants, preferring to trust the Nordicans simple tow rope and pulley system than to climb the long slope. They drew straws to see who would go first. John ended up in the last spot. He shuffled off to one side to observe everyone else. Most made their way down the center of the course, preferring to avoid the outer areas. The outer edges, while legal, were rougher. It took a strong skier to make decent time. One spot John noted that everyone avoided was an upswept section of the slope just off the center. He'd spotted the up thrust from the base and had scanned the area beneath it with his binoculars. It was rough, but there were no shadows that would indicate buried rocks and the snow appeared well-packed.

On the other side of the narrow strip of trees that bordered the ski area, he noticed a steep, pristine slope that would have been perfect for the downhill skiing. He pointed towards the area and asked the villager next to him, a man named Timmon, about it.

"Ah, we do not use that area." He made a warding sign with his left hand. "That is Father Mountain's ticklish spot. If you ski there, it makes the snow tumble down. After too many young men were killed in foolish contests of bravado, it was decreed that no one may go there."

John resolved not to go anywhere near the area. He'd been caught in an avalanche before and had no desire to repeat the experience.

When the last skier before him started down, John got ready. He tightened the bindings on his skis, adjusted his helmet and goggles and checked his ski poles. He watched as the last skier coasted to a stop at the bottom. Once he was clear, the judge waved to John. He moved to position, planted his poles, slid back and forth a few times to settle his skis and then he launched. Crouching low, John sped through the first distance, a blur of bright blue against the brilliant whiteness. In the middle distance, he worked a series of moguls, weaving through them on an oblique path, feathers of snow flying from the edges of his skis.

Past the moguls, he headed for the jump. He tucked in even closer, his poles tight under his arms so he gained speed. When he hit the finger of rock, he shot out over the snow. Only air surrounded him. It was intoxicating. High on the exhilaration, John decided to show off and arched backwards into a roll. He completed one full rotation before he made a perfect landing. A great cheer went up as he flew down the rest of the slope.

From the corner of his eye he spotted a flash of red through the trees. He turned his head just enough to verify that, against all prohibitions, one of the village youngsters had snuck into the avalanche zone. He heard a rumble as the snow pack above the boy broke loose. John leaned, carving the snow in a tight turn and careened through the trees to help the boy. One of his skis hit an unseen rock or root which sent him into a tree. A line of fire burned up John's arm from a broken branch just as he spotted his target. He dug in with his poles and shot onto the slope, directly into the path of the tumbling snow. Realizing that they couldn't outrun it, John forced the boy into a turn towards the edge of the area, which was bordered by another strip of trees. Just as they neared the trees, the wall of white caught up to them. John dropped his poles and grabbed the boy just before the snow hit. They were buried by the shifting mass which rolled and bounced them like rubber balls. The tumbling came to a stop as the irresistible force of the snow met an immovable object.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rodney paused his typing to check on John. It had been wonderful to see him fly down the slope and use the outthrust of rock as an impromptu ski jump. His landing would have made an Olympic medalist proud. He wondered what the heck his friend was doing when John veered from the competition area and into the avalanche area. Rodney had heard the story about the area from one of the village women. It was only when he saw the flash of red that he understood. Rodney had been horrified when he helplessly watched as John and the boy got caught by the edge of the avalanche. Reacting quickly, he had sighted on landmarks near where he last saw John. He knew time was of the essence once the avalanche stopped.

When the snow settled, everyone sprang into action. Part of the group headed towards the trees where Rodney had last seen John. The rest darted back to the village for equipment. Rodney, Ronon and Teyla went towards the trees on John's last heading and searched for their friend. A patch of bright royal blue pinpointed his location. He was up against a tree, partially buried by snow. Ronon called out and the searchers came to help them dig him out and get him back to Atlantis. When they moved John's limp form, they found the boy huddled beneath him, also unconscious, a forming knot on his forehead telling of a possible head injury.

That was thirty-six hours ago. Teyla had been here almost constantly and was due back soon. Everyone else thought Rodney was blind to their relationship and, he had to admit, he had missed the evidence of their growing feelings until recently. Christmas was tomorrow and he wanted the two of them to be able to spend it together, watching Torren open his presents, drinking egg nog and generally being insufferably cute.

Soft footsteps heralded Teyla's return. She had Torren with her and the child was obviously unhappy.

Torren spotted him and leaned for a hug. "Unca Rodney, when my Da wake up?"

"I don't know," Rodney said. "Hopefully it will be s…" the rest of his sentence was cut off by a moan and the rustle of cloth. At a second moan, Rodney leaned over and turned the lights down. A moment later, they spotted John's eyelashes fluttering.

"John, it is Teyla. Can you open your eyes for me?"

A frown marred his forehead as the fluttering increased. Shortly they were rewarded by his eyes opening to glittering slits. Teyla held a cup with a straw to John's lips. After a few sips, she removed the cup.

"What happened?"

"You were caught in the edge of a snow slip saving a young boy," Teyla said.

John frowned at the unfamiliar term. Teyla caught it and clarified. "Rodney said that among your people what we call a snow slip is known as an avalanche. The snow tossed you about quite a bit until you met a sturdy tree that was able to resist the force of the snow. Fortunately you were not covered by the snow and we were able to find you quickly."

John took a moment to process this. "Everyone else okay?"

"Aye, Colonel. The only person seriously injured was you. The young lad has a goose egg on his noggin, but I'm sure his arse hurts more. His father was not happy wi' him pullin' that stunt. Seems he was tryin' to impress a young lass." Carson announced as he sailed through the curtain. He bustled to his patient's side. "How are you feelin'?"

"Okay, I guess. My back hurts, my arm itches and I have a headache."

Carson hummed as he checked John over. "Well, those are to be expected. Your back is bruised from the rock that hit ye and you sustained a deep laceration to your left forearm. I had to put thirty-seven stitches in it after I cleaned all the tree bark out. The headache is from impacting a tree." He pulled out a syringe. "It's time for your meds. I'll give you this then I'll change the wrap on your arm."

"Sheppard, don't ever scare me … us like that again." Rodney ranted while Carson went to get some supplies. "My heart almost stopped when I saw you disappear under all that snow. If something happens to you, who's going to keep me out of trouble, or … or … teach Torren how to ride the bike I got him for Christmas, or introduce Ronon to Heat Miser and Cold Miser."

"Aww, I didn't realize you cared so much," John teased with a twinkle in his eyes. His expression sobered with his next words. "What was I supposed to do, let the kid die?"

Rodney sighed. "No, you did what you always do – you risked yourself to save someone else."

Teyla decided enough was enough. "What Rodney means is that we are glad that you are alright."

"Yeah, what she said." Rodney ducked his head to avoid the glare his Athosian teammate was sending his way.

Rodney left when Carson returned. Once the Scot left, Teyla stayed with John. She put Torren to sleep on the bed next to John's. Before he left, Carson informed her that he was releasing John to quarters the next day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Christmas Day dawned bright and clear. As promised, Carson released him after breakfast. Teyla wheeled him to their quarters and insisted that he take a nap.

John woke from his nap feeling sore but better. After a decent lunch, he stretched out on the couch while Torren played. Teyla sat down on the opposite chair and picked up her e-reader. After reading several pages, she glanced over at John, unsurprised to find him asleep. The warm light entering the room gently lit his face, making him look as he did when they first met. The sunlight also picked out the silver threading his dark hair, reminding her that he was not as young as he appeared.

She woke him with plenty of time to get ready for the dinner party. Everyone was gathering in the mess hall for dinner and drinks. Gifts would be exchanged after dinner. John, Rodney, Carson and Woolsey had worked hard to make sure there was a gift under the tree for each person.

Everyone had loads of fun. While John had been out of the village, Rodney had gotten Teyla to do some trading for him. He'd noticed John admiring some of the pieced fur blankets that the villagers made as trade goods. Rodney had noted one that he kept returning to made of black, cream and grey fur with a blue border and backing. John's expression of delight made it well worth the loss of part of his chocolate stash and three Forever Sharp utility knives from the case Jeannie had sent. She'd bought them and sent them to him because she figured they'd make excellent trade goods.

As they headed back to their quarters, John and Teyla reminisced over some of the antics that had occurred. In their apartment, John dropped onto the couch while Teyla put Torren to bed. While she was busy, John got up and fetched one last gift. He was back on the couch when she came back.

Teyla sat down beside him and they snuggled for a bit, content to enjoy each other's company. Warm and a bit sleepy, John turned to Teyla, his hand dipped between the cushions to retrieve the box he'd hid there. "Here, this is for you."

Teyla took the box and opened it. Nestled inside was a necklace sporting three hearts. Two were set with dark red stones while the third sported a golden yellow. "John, this is beautiful. Is there significance to the stones?"

He nodded and pointed to the first one. "On Earth, we have what are called birthstones. Each month has a different stone and the stones have different meanings. This one is mine. I was born in January so my birthstone is garnet. From what you and Charin told me of your birth, Elizabeth and I figured that January was about right, so that's what is listed in your records with the SGC, and which makes this one yours," he said as he pointed to the second. "The third here is Torren's. Yellow topaz is for November, which is when he was born. There's also plenty of room if we need it later on. I can have Dave pick up another charm for it."

Teyla leaned forward so he could fasten it for her. "It is lovely, John. Thank you." She picked up her e-reader, pulled a folded slip of paper from behind it and handed it to him. "Carson gave me this yesterday."

He opened it and read it. He looked up at her, wonder shining in his eyes. "Teyla, is this real? You're really …?"

She smiled as he drew her into his embrace. "Yes. You shall need to get another charm for my necklace in seven and a half months."

He said nothing for a minute. She worried that for him this may not be good news after all.

"I love you and I'm glad to be adding another heart." His lips captured hers and he showed her just how much he loved her. The kiss was deep and consuming. When they came up for air, she was pleased to see his smile.

"This has been the best Christmas ever."

~And Life Goes On~

_Merry Christmas!_


End file.
